Que te quede claro
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu ya se va a graduar hoy, y esta es su ultima oportunidad para confesar lo que siente por Lucy. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan dificil confesarse, nunca hubiera rechazado a todas esas chicas de una manera tan irrespetuosa. Pero ahi estaba el, confesando su amor por Lucy.


Los nervios me comían el cerebro, no sabia que decir. Era mi ultimo año de secundaria, el ultimo día en este colegio, ya que mañana empezarían las vacaciones, y esta era mi ultima oportunidad, ya no podría acobardarme de nuevo y dejarlo para al día siguiente.

Mierda, si supiera que era tan difícil desnudar tus sentimientos y decírselos a alguien mas nunca hubiera tratado tan mal a las chicas...y chicos...que se me habían declarado en todo este tiempo. Por el amor de Dios, soy Natsu Dragneel, el chico mas guapo y popular del instituto junto a Gray Fullbuster. Declararme a una chica de segundo de secundaria no debería ser tan difícil. Haber, saca tu sonrisa de seductor y di "Chica, hoy es tu día de suerte ¿Te gustaría tener la gran suerte de ser mi novia?" o " Mamita, se que te mueres por mi, no me engañas"

Joder, pero esos hermosos labios carnosos, de un color rosa dulce, sus ojos de color chocolate fundido con destellos de inteligencia, y esa hermosa cabellera dorada me dejaban sin aliento. Pero tenia que darme prisa, me había costado una eternidad y un pastón conseguir reservar una mesa para dos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?- Peguntó Lucy tímidamente con voz leve, con las justas pude oírla, aun que el silencio reinaba en la parte trasera del colegio, sin mirarme a los ojos. Lucy era como un dulce ángel, ten tímida, tan inocente. No resaltaba mucho en clase, con sus gafas y su pelo atado en dos trenzas, pero a mi me parecía tan tierna, era tan tierna. La falda siempre le ocultaban las rodillas, y el jersey que llevaba era dos veces mas grande que su talla normal, pero no podía ocultarme su dulce alma. Ella era tan modesta e introvertida.

No podía asustarla con mis insinuaciones espontaneas, Natsu, piensa "Me gustaste desde el día en que te vi, y me gustaría salir contigo...¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" Bien, eso esta perfecto...venga, que el taxi esta esperando en la puerta del colegio para ir al restaurante, muy bien lo importante en no asustarla y ser positivo. Por que quería pasar mi vida a su lado, con ella en mis brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier daño, porque ella era como una dulce y delicada voz.

Hasta que me dio diarrea de unicornio verbal

-Mi princesa- suspiré -No se cómo decirte lo que siento por ti . Hace ya un tiempo que irrumpiste en mi vida y la transformaste de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Porque nunca antes había sentido esta intensidad de amor, esta locura que me hace necesitarte como a nadie.- vi como sus ojos se abrían de par en par sonrojada, y sorprendida-Apenas puedo creerme lo afortunado que soy de haberte encontrado, justo en el momento oportuno, cuando ya creía que no había ninguna mujer en este mundo destinada para mí, cuando ya había renunciado al amor verdadero y a compartir mi vida con una compañera de viaje a la que amar por encima de todo.- No podía parar de decirle todo lo que me hacia sentir, mi corazón estaba desbordándose con este sentimiento-Porque te amo por encima de todo, porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti y porque creo que te mereces todo el amor, pero también toda la adoración. Por eso voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que permanezcas a mi lado, queriéndome y queriéndote como hasta ahora, compartiendo amor, risas y planes.- Había llegado el momento de soltar la bomba, de decirle todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.-Y estoy en condiciones de prometerte mi adoración, porque soy capaz de poner el mundo a tus pies y soy el primero que se rinde ante ti, ante tu sonrisa y ante tu piel. Y quedaré así desarmado sin ninguna intención de moverme de tu lado, porque solo tú puedes gestionar este amor. Nadie como tú para guardar mi corazón y mi alma entre tus brazos.- Por que esa era la verdad.-Nadie como tú.

Y mi alma se rompió en dos.

-Yo...Lo siento- dijo Lucy apenada- ¿Puedes repetirme tu nombre?-

-¿Eh?- Dije sin entender que estaba pasando exactamente.

-Bueno...yo...lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja, como un pequeño susurro que me apuñalaba en el centro del pecho- Yo no...no busco una relación ahora... con los exámenes y los estudios, estoy muy ocupada- Retrocedió un paso, alejándose de mi tímidamente- Yo...de verdad lo siento, aprecio tus sentimientos...pero yo- retrocedió otro paso- No siento nada por ti- otro paso- Lo siento...- se dio la vuelta, y antes que pudiera alcanzarla salió corriendo como alma que le lleva el diablo- Adioooooos.

Y yo ahí, con el corazón partido en dos. Escuchando como el maldito Gray se partía de la risa detrás mío, había escuchado cada pedacito de la conversación.


End file.
